


Орионские сказки

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Если катра посла Спока будет перенесена на Новый Вулкан, как того требуют правила, то как он встретится со своим Кирком?





	Орионские сказки

**Author's Note:**

> Рассказ написан в 2012 году на Реверс-бонус на рисунок **iscalox** "Рыба моей мечты"

В кают-компании горел свет. Конечно, в этом не было ничего криминального, но, учитывая момент, – корабельные часы показывали пять утра – это было немножечко странно. Джим толкнул приоткрытую дверь, и дразнящая жёлтая полоса расширилась до размеров комнаты.

– Я не помешал?

Старик Спок поднял голову от книги, посмотрел на Джима и улыбнулся.

– Нисколько.

Джим подошёл ближе, поискал глазами стул, а найдя, развернул его задом наперёд и уселся верхом напротив Спока, стараясь пусть даже ценой некоторой развязности не выглядеть смущённым. Старик скользнул взглядом вниз по странице, запоминая номер, и аккуратно закрыв, отодвинул книгу.

– Я должен тебя поблагодарить.

– Вы о чём?

На самом деле Джим, конечно же, знал о чём речь. Когда Спок обмолвился в переписке, что застрял на Асмодее в ожидании рейса на Новый Вулкан, Кирк был только рад помочь, тем более, что «Энтерпрайз» проходила всего в двух парсеках и никуда не опаздывала.  
Старик смотрел на него, улыбаясь, как сфинкс, и молчал. Его, похоже, всё это забавляло и вместе с тем трогало. Кирк же, как бы слабо это ни вязалось с выстроенным им образом, чувствовал себя рядом с ним ужасно неловким. А ещё его тянуло к старику. Ему всё не давали покоя смутные образы, ненароком выхваченные из памяти Спока во время мелдинга. Образы не входили в обязательную программу, предназначенную к показу: они не касались трагедии, постигшей Ромул, и дальнейших злоключений Спока. Там было что-то про любовь и про него, Джима Кирка. И Джиму очень хотелось спросить, что именно, но он не решался. Тогда он спросил другое, указав кивком на лежащую неподалёку книгу:

– Что это?

Спок протянул руку к изрядно потрёпанному тому и перевернул его названием вверх, так чтобы Джиму было удобно прочесть.

– «Орионские сказки»? – Джим, не веря глазам, рассмеялся. – Вы серьёзно? Вулканец, читающий сказки? – он снова хмыкнул и покачал головой. – Я думал, вы только справочники штудируете, – встретив насмешливый взгляд, Кирк поправился. – В смысле, вы-то ладно, я имел ввиду других, например, мой Спок точно бы никогда... – не закончив, он замолчал, потому что градус веселья на споковом лице вырос до неприличия. Старик откровенно развлекался.

– Всё время забываю, что вы один и тот же человек... тьфу, блин, вулканец... Извините, – Джим неуютно заёрзал. 

Вот так всегда: в присутствии старика ему хотелось расслабиться, но, стоило уступить себе, болтливый язык тут же выдавал что-нибудь неуместное, как только что вылетевшее "тьфу, блин", абсолютно не гармонирующее с тем почтением, которое Джим испытывал к послу. 

\- А о чём эти сказки? - торопливо спросил он, поскорее желая оставить неприятный казус позади. - У меня в детстве такой книжки не было.

– Это, скорее, легенды, – охотно пояснил Спок. – Орионские мифы о рыбах Оорне.

– И что там про них?

– Может, я лучше дам тебе прочесть книгу?

Джим замотал головой. Согласись он, ему и правда придётся читать, чтобы не показать себя дураком при следующей встрече. Но, по правде говоря, сказки он давно уже перерос. Его нтересовали не сама сказки, а что в них нашёл старик. 

– Честно? Нет времени, - почти не соврал он. - И вообще, мифология – не моя стезя. Приам, Эдип, Агамемнон, Кетцалькоатль – пернатый змей... Давайте, вы лучше своими словами.

– Хорошо, – Спок, по-прежнему чуть улыбаясь, на секунду опустил глаза, и Джим порадовался этой передышке – ему было слегка не по себе от взгляда старика – пронзительного, насмешливого и любящего.

– Орионцы когда-то верили, что катры мёртвых со всей вселенной, влекомые пространственными течениями, собираются в бездонном океане, где обитают гигантские рыбы Оорне, вечные, прекрасные и очень голодные.

– Обнадёживает, ничего не скажешь.

– Их мерилом и идеалом служит красота. Красивым душам они позволяют наслаждаться вечным покоем, все прочие безжалостно проглатывают. А самым прекрасным они дарят свет.

– Что-то вроде христианского рая?

– Нет, свет подразумевается в буквальном смысле.

– Как думаете: они сочтут меня красавцем?

– Красота для них – смелость, ум, доброта, любовь.

– Всё сразу или хватит одного?

– Всё сразу.

– Тогда меня проглотят, – белозубо улыбнулся Кирк.

Спок покачал головой:

– Не думаю.

Джим просиял уже искренне; старик, сощурив глаза и склонив голову на плечо, пристально наблюдал за ним. Свет на секунду моргнул.

– А во что верят вулканцы? Есть ли у вас рай, ад, чистилище, вальгалла или что-нибудь в этом роде?

Спок провёл рукой по обложке и отложил книгу в сторону. В голос его, как показалсь Джиму, прокралась грусть.

– После смерти катра, если удастся её сохранить, возвращается на родную планету и заключается в специальное хранилище, где накопленные знания и опыт, в случае необходимости, могут почерпнуть другие вулканцы.

– Ставят на полку и, когда надо, листают? Каждый мертвец – том бесконечной энциклопедии?

– Не бесконечной, – взгляд старика потяжелел, и Джим тут же пожалел о своих словах.

Вспомнилась фраза молодого Спока о принадлежности к вымирающиму виду, и он, пользуясь нехитрым риторическим приёмом, а именно - переведя тему, попытался отвлечь старика от грустных мыслей

– Что значит, «если удастся её сохранить»? Что может случиться с катрой?

– Чувствуя приближение смерти, вулканец доверяет катру близкому человеку, но есть ситуации, когда это по разным причинам невозможно, и тогда катра теряется навсегда.

\- Она погибает? Разрушается?

\- Возможно. Это пока неизвестно.

– Ну, - протянул Джим. - Надеюсь, это знание мне не пригодится. Вашему же Джиму не пригодилось, – он произнёс это нарочито легко, на деле же сердце замирало от перспективы узнать что-нибудь о своём будущем или, по крайней мере, о прошлом своего альтернативного двойника - если, конечно, посол нечаянно проболтается. 

Но умный старик, конечно, легко разгадал его план и ничего не ответил, вновь натянув маску доброжелательного сфинкса. Свет снова моргнул, по коридору тревожно и гулко застучали чьи-то шаги, ожил коммуникатор.

– Кирк слушает.

– Капитан! Говорит лейтенант Скотт. Несанкционированная телепортация на корабль!

Джим нахмурился и сразу сделался будто старше.

– Что именно, Скотти?

– Материальный объект, неживой, около одного килограмма.

– Нашли?

– Нет, капитан. Коммандер Спок сейчас сканирует корабль... Нашли! Дьявол! Оно в реакторном отсеке! Кажется, это детонатор!

– Немедленно обезвредить и выяснить откуда была произведена телепортация. Действуйте.

Кирк молнией вылетел за дверь, старик проводил его нечитаемым взглядом.

Когда Джим влетел в реакторную, Скотти уже залазил в противорадиационный скафандр.

– Нет времени. До взрыва тридцать секунд, – это был Спок, молодой Спок, он стремительно шагнул к стеклянной капсуле, лишь на миг задержав взгляд на Джиме, но тому, чтобы понять, хватило и этого.

– Стой! Ты погибнешь! – он ухватил коммандера за рукав, тот резко вывернулся.

– Это единственное логичное решение, – рука потянулась к виску Джима, и у того в мозгу пронеслась удивлённая мысль, что сейчас не лучшее время для мелдинга. 

Внезапно пальцы Спока, поменяв цель, молниеносно сжали его плечо, и у Джима подкосились ноги. Он успел увидеть всё ещё мучающегося со скафандром Скотти – тому помогали двое бледных покрытых испариной энсинов - и тёмную тень, бесшумно выросшую за спиной коммандера, после чего свет померк, и капитан Кирк отключился.

Открыв глаза, капитан увидел угольную чёлку своего помощника, понял, что всё ещё жив, и почувствовал хмельную волну облегчения.

– Скотти! Как я люблю этого парня! Он всё-таки успел!

Непривычно бледный Спок покачал головой. Джим, поднявшись на локтях, метнулся взглядом к радиационной камере. Там, странно неподвижный, устремив в пустоту тёмный невидящий взгляд, опершись бессильно на стекло, лежал старик. Его орлиные черты ещё более заострились, на коленях, зажатый в сухих длинных пальцах, покоился мёртвый детонатор.

– Спок! – вскочив на ноги, Джим бросился к стеклу. – Дьявол! Ему можно помочь? – он с отчаянием посмотрел на своего помощника, но тот, прикрыв веки, опустил голову.

– Спок! – снова позвал старика Джим, чувствуя, что по щекам катятся слёзы.

– Он мёртв, – тихо прозвучал из-за плеча голос Боунса.

– Проклятый скафандр, – Скотти выглядел хуже побитой собаки. – Нет, правда, какой урод придумал такую дебильную конструкцию?..

– Ему уже не помочь. А вы все получили дозу радиации, когда открывалась дверь капсулы, – прервал его Маккой. – Все в лазарет, включая тебя, Джим.

Тот скупо кивнул, давая понять, что услышал, и неохотно убрал ладонь со стекла. Боунс, тяжело вздохнув, ушёл в сопровождении энсинов, Скотти остался стоять.

– Вы уйдёте, я изолирую отсек и достану его, – пояснил он капитану и помощнику.

– Да, - кивнул Джим.

Скотт отвернулся.

– Его надо похоронить по вулканским обычаям. Спок, ты в этом разбираешься лучше меня.

– Тело следует отвезти на Вулкан. На Новый Вулкан, – поправился тот.

– И ещё он говорил про катру. Важно её не потерять. Спок, она у тебя?

Старший помощник вздрогнул и посмотрел на капитана почти испуганно:

– Разве он не доверил её вам?

– Как это происходит: передача катры?

– Так же, как объединение разумов.

– Значит, – капитан пристально посмотрел на старпома, – когда я пытался тебя остановить, ты собирался передать мне свою катру?

– Да.

Джим перевёл взгляд на старика, и сердце похолодело в предчувствии очередной беды.

– Нет, он не дал мне её, – он положил ладонь на плечо Спока и крепко сжал. – Прости. Мне жаль.

Старпом замотал головой, словно не в силах был поверить в случившееся:

– Мы оба лежали без сознания, капитан. Возможно, вы не помните, как это произошло.

– Ты можешь узнать?

\- Да. Если вы согласитесь объединить наши разумы.

– Я согласен.

Спок прижал пальцы к лицу Джима, но тут же отдёрнул.

Надежда, посетившая было Кирка, растаяла как дым, когда он увидел потерянный взгляд Спока.

– Я слишком медлил.

Джим понял, о чём он.

– Если бы в капсуле умер ты, возможно, старик умер бы тоже или просто исчез. Ведь он и есть ты. Был, - глухо поправился Джим.

Спок, глядя в пол, молчал.

– Так что стало с катрой? Погибла?

– Нет достоверных данных.

– Капитан, – прокричал коммуникатор голосом Чехова. – Я отследил телепортационный луч. Это ромуланский торговый корабль. Якобы торговый, – добавил он скептически.

– Курс на перехват, ускорение девять.

– Есть, капитан.

– Он был моим другом. Он сказал, что всегда был и будет моим другом, – негромко проговорил Джим.

Спок поднял на него чёрные, совершенно больные глаза и ничего не ответил.

– Капитан, – напомнил о себе Скотт. – Я хотел бы... – он был полностью одет в противорадиационный скафандр; искажённый встроенным коммуникатором голос звучал резко и скрипуче.

– Конечно. Сейчас. Спок, выполняйте предписание доктора Маккоя, – дождавшись, когда вулканец выйдет, Джим в последний раз оглянулся на старика. Почему тот не передал катру ему или Споку? Торопился? Забыл? Не захотел? Но почему, почему, почему?!

 

В кают-компании лежала, ожидая хозяина, забытая на пластиковом столе бумажная книга. Джим протянул руку и провёл ладонью по шершавой обложке. Меж пожелтевших страниц рассекали податливую океанскую плоть голодные рыбы Оорне, в ужасе жались в дрожащий комок подлые, злые, трусливые души, и где-то среди этого зыбкого, странного, невозможного мира сиял золотой свет, черпая смысл и силу в тёмных, застывших на бумаге буквах.

– Теперь это твоё, – негромко произнёс Кирк, оборачиваясь к стоящему за его спиной Споку. – Хорошая книга. Даже, может, правдивая. Как-нибудь возьму у тебя почитать.

 

В ту самую минуту в миллиарде световых лет от «Энтерпрайз» стая поблёскивающих рыбёшек плавно скользила в воде. Влажная мгла покорно расступалась перед телом громадной рыбы, золотое сияние раздвигало тьму. Свет рыбы Оорне дарил теплом и счастьем две любящие души. И та из них, что принадлежала вулканцу, была самой красивой из всех, какие только Оорне видела на своём веку. А век её уходил корнями в глубину времён.

А может, всё было по-другому. Но Джиму смертельно хотелось, чтобы было именно так.

 

**Конец**


End file.
